A Mother's Gift
by Prince Lutin
Summary: I made this in honor of Mother's Day. While finding food, Anisa finds a present for her daughter Muna.


_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon, Mandibuzz, or Vullaby, or any other Pokemon in this story. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own the specific characters of Anisa, Muna, and Tamar. You might recognize them as three of the characters from one of my other fanfics. Well, this story takes place before the events of that one. Anisa has yet to go on any real adventures._

_I made this in honor of Mother's Day. I really hope you enjoy this._

* * *

><p><strong>THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS<strong>

**A MOTHER'S GIFT**

It was a bright, sunny day in the vast desert stretching the Pokemon world. Well, that would be pretty obvious, since deserts are normally bright and sunny in the daytime.

We see a fearsome-looking bird Pokemon flying in the sky. She had the appearance of a vulture. She had brown feathers covering most of her body. The feathers around her neck were tan. However, her pink head and neck were bald. She had a black beak and red eyes. She also had a brown ponytail with a bone in it. Around her waist was a row of teeth resembling an apron. Her pink legs had black claws on them.

This bird Pokemon was a Mandibuzz, a female-only vulture Pokemon. Her name was Anisa. Being a Mandibuzz, she was well-known as a scavenger. Unlike many of her kind, though, Anisa was kind and compassionate. She did not attack living things. She flew through the skies during the day, looking for bones and meals, both for her and her daughter Muna. The two lived among many other Mandibuzz on the desert cliffs.

Anisa was circling around, observing her prey from below. She saw a herd of cows walking through the desert. They weren't Pokemon; just regular cows. They were being led by a Scraggy, a bipedal lizard-like Pokemon. It was wearing a cowboy hat. Animals and Pokemon that were dying often went to this spot so that Mandibuzz could feed on them.

Eventually, one of the cows failed to catch up with the others. It was quite exhausted, and it died. Anisa couldn't bear to see the cow dying, but she knew that she needed to eat. So Anisa flew down to the cow and noticed that it had a ring of bronze stuck on its foot. It was an anklet, which the cow had for some odd reason.

"I could make use of that," Anisa said to herself. "Or maybe I could give it to Muna. She might like it."

Anisa tried to take the anklet, but couldn't get it off. She then looked at the Scraggy that was standing near her.

"Excuse me," said Anisa. "This anklet is stuck on this dead cow. Can I remove it?"

"Sure, ma'am," said the Scraggy. "I've been unaware of that. I knew one of my cows wouldn't make it, unfortunately. That's why I'm here. That cow was too old to do anything."

The Scraggy carefully pulled the anklet off of the cow, eventually getting it off. There was a little blood on the anklet, but Anisa didn't worry. She would clean it off.

"Thanks," said Anisa. "What was that anklet used for?"

"It's to identify my special cows," said the Scraggy. "I take them to the market. I have the largest cow ranch around these parts."

"So, you're a cow farmer," said Anisa.

"Yes," said the Scraggy.

"I have to get going," said Anisa, holding the anklet. "I need to feed my daughter. Can I take some of the dead cow's meat?"

"That's what it's there for," said the Scraggy. "For Mandibuzz to take it. See you around!" The Scraggy left with his surviving cows.

Anisa carefully took the ring and some meat, and she flew away from the carcass. She went back to a spot three miles to the west, where other Mandibuzz that she knew were feeding. Anisa noticed her friend, Tamar, feeding on the carcass of a Tauros.

Anisa hopped over to Tamar. She was not good at walking. Tamar turned around and smiled.

"Hello, Tamar," said Anisa.

Tamar turned around to look at Anisa. "Oh, hi," she said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good," said Anisa.

"Where were you?" asked Tamar.

"I was doing another one of my solo hunts," said Anisa. "I found some cow meat for Muna and I."

"Okay," said Tamar. "Just be careful. Don't go too far away from the cliffs. Our Queen will not like it if she sees that you are missing." She was referring to Queen Delilah, the leader of the desert's community of Mandibuzz.

"Don't worry," said Anisa. "I am good at telling the directions around here. Even at night, when the stars are out. That is when I use the constellations to navigate."

"I know," said Tamar. "What's that bronze thing that you have around your right wing?"

"Oh, this?" said Anisa. "It's a present for Muna. While I was at that spot where animals and Pokemon go to die, I saw a herd of cows. One of them died, and it had a tight anklet on. The Scraggy who owned the cows was very nice. He removed the anklet for me before he left."

"Where was the Scraggy going?" asked Tamar.

"He said that he was going to take the cows to the market," said Anisa. "He was a cow farmer."

"That's interesting," said Tamar. "I am pretty sure that Muna will love your present. She always loves things that are made of metal. And she's finally old enough to take good care of them. She gets more responsible every day. Now I have to eat..."

Tamar fed a little on the Tauros carcass. After a while, Anisa reminded her that the cow meat was starting to smell.

"Eww," said Tamar. "What is that awful smell?"

"The cow meat," said Anisa. "Guess I won't be having any food to bring to Muna. Hold on..." Anisa went towards a rock and threw the cow meat away. After she did this, she went back to Tamar and was relieved to have gotten rid of rotting meat.

"It's pretty fortunate that us Mandibuzz have a good sense of smell," said Tamar. "Most birds don't."

"Yes," said Anisa.

"Feel free to take some Tauros meat," said Tamar. "There's enough to go around."

Anisa took some meat from the Tauros. She went back to her nest on the cliffs. Tamar followed Anisa.

Meanwhile, Muna was sitting in the nest that she and Anisa called home. Muna was a Vullaby, the unevolved form of Mandibuzz. She resembled a baby vulture. She had small wings and legs. Her body had brown feathers, and her head was pink. She wore a broken skull to protect her rump. Muna was sweet, and she had just learned to talk in full sentences.

Anisa and Tamar approached the nest where Muna was waiting. Tamar said that she had to go attend to the Queen, while Anisa could spend time with Muna. Anisa carefully approached Muna with the intent of waking her up.

"Muna," said Anisa. "Wake up. I have some food!"

Muna instantly woke up. "Food?" she said. "YAY! What kind of food, Mama?"

"I found some meat from a Tauros," said Anisa. She put some in front of Muna. "Here you go. Eat up."

Muna ate her meal. She found it delicious. When she was full, she burped.

"Well," said Anisa. "I can see that you are satisfied."

"How was your day?" asked Muna.

"Good," said Anisa. "I flew around the desert, and I talked with Tamar. I also saw a nice Scraggy. He helped me give something to you."

"What?" asked Muna.

"I found this anklet," said Anisa. She showed the anklet to Muna. Muna took it and smiled.

"Aww, Mama," she said. "This is a great gift! Thank you so much!"

"No problem," said Anisa. "Be careful with it. I don't want you to lose it."

"I will," said Muna. "I won't lose it."

"Okay," said Anisa, smiling.

Muna spread out her small wings and embraced her mother. "I love you, Mama," she said.

"I love you too," said Anisa.

Anisa and Muna put the anklet in a safe spot of the nest so nobody could take it. Then, the two left the nest and played together for the rest of the day/

**THE END**

**Happy Mother's Day!**


End file.
